Leopard, Lion and Tiger return to the forest!
by May Whitlock
Summary: "Gold as Lion's mane, Swift as Leopard's paws, Dark as Tiger's stripes.  Five born to the forest; three will live, two will die."    Forestclan is in deep trouble, something is in danger for them and the only way the clan can live is by old nursery tales!
1. Alligences of Forestclan

**Alligences - Forestclan**

**Leader - **Dapplestar - Delicate tortiseshell she-cat with warm, friendly amber eyes.  
Deputy - Frogleap - Large, dark ginger tom with handsome yellow eyes.  
**Medicine cat - **Spottedtail - Tortiseshell she-cat with an distinctive dappled tail.  
**Medicine cat apprentice -** Hollypaw - Gorgeous black she-cat with glowing green eyes.

**Warriors (Toms and she-cats that arn't kitting) -**

Blossomlight - White she-cat with golden flecks scattered around her pelt with deep blue eyes.  
Ivypool - Handsome light silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes.  
Tadpole - Scrawny black and white tom with striking yellow eyes.  
Sunfire - A large russet-golden tom with dark black streaks on his pelt.  
Dovewing - Slender white she-cat with beautiful icy blue eyes.  
Whitestream - A long-haired white tom with new-leaf green eyes.  
Sparrowfur - Brown tom with an white underbelly, random black spots and leaf-green eyes.

**Apprentices -**  
Ravenpaw - Black tom with peicing amber eyes.  
Geckopaw - Dark grey tom with ginger paws, and with vibrant yellow eyes.  
Sandpaw - Light fawn she-cat with unusual violet eyes.

**Queens -**  
Willowpool - Pure black she-cat with bright, beautiful blue eyes. (Expecting Frosgleap's kits)  
Silverleaf - Silver tabby she-cat with deep grey eyes. (Expecting Sparrowfur's kits)

**Kits - **

**Elders -**  
Dawnstep - Small fawn coloured she-cat with striking green eyes.


	2. Prologue

"**It's a shame they changed the name.**" A whispering mew echoed the starry meadow.  
"**Not now Swiftstar.**" A Large golden tom padded into the light, his body was about six times the size of normal warriors. His golden pelt rippled as he tensed his large muscles, his tail swished from behind. His mane shook as he trotted over towards the slightly smaller she-cat. "**It's been awhile, Goldenstar.**" The whispering mew came from the she-cat, her golden pelt was spotted in black paw-prints and her eyes were as warm as the sun. She was smaller than the tom but she was longer, she was built for speed and agility.

"**You're worried they changed the name of our clans while we are their kit's nursery tales.**" A dark hiss from the shadows made the cat's pelts bristle. The wind brushed past of Goldenstar's mane as he looked over towards the direction of the hiss; "**Show yourself, Shadestar.**" Goldenstar roared loudly, his eyes narrowed at the shadows waiting for the she-cat to emerge. Just as his tail twitched against the starry ground another large figure slowly walked towards them. The large she-cat's pelt was bright coloured like those of flames but her pelt was striped with darkness. "**As much as I agree," **Goldenstar gave a small sigh before turning towards the she-cat; he narrowed his eyes to Shadestar, "**Our clan is coming to a great danger.**" His loud roar echoed through Starclan's trees, the wind lightly echoing the noise into the distance.

Silence carried through the blades of the grass as the three great leaders stared at each other, their eyes clouding with concern and worry, "**But Goldenstar**," Swiftstar murmured quietly. "**What is the danger they face?**" She frowned as the large warrior didn't respond. "**You don't know do you?**" Shadestar snarled as she faced up to him, "**The great Goldenstar of Lionclan doesn't know what danger our clans face.**" Her tail lashed with anger, but her eyes only showed concern for her clan. "**They will found out in time.**" Goldenstar gave a small sigh, "**Decisions need to** **be made.**" His mane shook violently as he snapped back towards Shadestar, his eyes showed no mercy as he made a deep growl.

"**Stop fighting.**" Shrieked Swiftstar, "**Is there** **a Prophecy?**" Swiftstar's wise words echoed through the clearing, her eyes looked between the two leaders. Goldenstar nodded, he gave a small sigh. "**We need to send it to them**." He gave a nervous shake. "**Dapplestar?**" Swiftstar asked, her eyes looking confused; "**The clans think we are just nursery tales.**" Goldenstar looked at her, "**We will tell whoever will listen, and may that be Dapplestar, Spottedtail or even Willowpool.**" Shadestar narrowed her eyes as the queen's name was mentioned. "**We can send a message through the wind; they won't know it is us sending the message.**" Her words spoke more calmly and wise. Goldenstar and Swiftstar both nodded their agreement.

The three large cats sat beside each other, their tails lightly touching as they looked down into an little moon-lit pool, "**Gold as Lion's mane, Swift as Leopard's paws, Dark as Tiger's stripes. Five born to the forest; three will live, two will die.**" They recited over and over again, sending it towards the clan below that faced the danger ahead.


End file.
